This invention relates to a strip merchandising device and, more particularly, to a device of the same general type as disclosed in Fast U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,943. That device includes an elongated plastic strip adapted to be suspended from a hanger and adapted to support vertically overlapping items of merchandise.
In the strip merchandiser of the Fast patent, the elongated plastic strip is formed with a series of vertically spaced holders for supporting the merchandise. When an item of merchandise is removed from the strip, the corresponding holder remains empty. An accumulation of empty holders results in an unappealing merchandise display. Because the merchandisers are typically shipped to the merchant with merchandise pre-attached to the holders, the merchandisers cannot be removed from a display until they are entirely empty.